Impossible n'est pas français
by SofiaLight
Summary: Je me tourne et là... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Là, juste dans le fauteuil, à l'angle de la véranda, y'a un mec. Un Mec. Qui dort. Apparemment. Je vais pas allez vérifier./ -Je répète, qui es-tu et que fous-tu chez moi ? Tu réponds et en conséquence je te livre pas à la police. -Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore. OU comment faire face à un vampire tout droit sorti d'un bouquin. MERDE.


Disclaimer : nous savons tous que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Damon, je te veeux!), ils appartiennent à LJ Smith. Comme je suis une flemmarde, ce sera la seule fois que j'en ferait un. Prise de libertés complètes quand à l'espace temps de notre dimension terrestre.

Costa del sol.

Piiiit piiit piiiit. Foutu téléphone. Juste quand je commençais enfin à m'endormir. Bzzzz bzzzzz. Foutus moustiques suceuses de sang, parce que oui ce sont les femelles qui piquent, qui ne m'ont pas laissé dormir de la nuit. Je sors ma tête de dessous du traversin, et attrape mon portable sur la table de chevet.

Message de : Myriam

Hl wapa ! cine sta tard ?

Myriam, c'est une de mes « potes de vacances ». En gros, elle veut se faire un ciné cet aprem.

Message pour : Myriam

k pelis ai ?

Message de Myriam

Bel Ami, Twilight 5, happy feet 2

Message pour : Myriam

Todos vistos, adios !

Ben voilà, problème résolu, tous ces films déjà vus. Bon, 7h, il faut sortir les bestiaux et arroser le jardin avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Je me lève, ouvre les volets, éteint le ventilateur, puis je vais ouvrir la porte blindée. Les maisons de campagnes, ça doit être bien protégé, d'où les portes blindées peintes en vert (il en faut un peu ici, tout est jaune ou cramé) du salon et de la cuisine, et les barreaux aux fenêtres.

Cette maison appartenait à mes grands-parents, mon grand-père la tenait de ses parents. Nous sommes dans la Sierra, quelque part entre Mijas Costa et Calahonda. J'ouvre la porte qui grince, il faudra que je mette un peu d'huile. Elle sent fort, ce qui me rappelle que j'ai encore des tâches de peinture sur les mains, de la veille. En face, on voit une colline, et à son somment un mur de briques qui protège ce que je pense être une super baraque de _guiri_, un étranger originaire des pays anglo-saxons, mais même en faisant le tour, on voit rien. Et je peux dire qu'ils ont même une douane. Quelque fois je m'imagine que des mafieux y vivent, tant l'étendue du terrain est vaste (juste quelques terrains de foot). De part et d'autre de la colline, on aperçoit la mer, mais ces dernières années c'est plus difficile, vu à l'allure à laquelle les promoteurs construisent : terrains de golf, appartements de vacances, terrains de tennis... tout cela gâche le paysage.

Bref. Revenons à nos moutons. La maison de mes grands-parents est « encastrée » dans ce qui était une colline. Elle est simple : salon, cuisine, deux chambre, et un débarras/ garde-manger adossé à un des coins. Elle est légèrement en hauteur, de sorte que quand on s'avance et on sort de la véranda ouverte (toit en taule, murets de briques et rideaux clairs attachés aux deux, de sorte qu'on puisse les coulisser et que le vent ne les emporte pas). Mon Land Rover, vert lui aussi, est garé juste devant. Le four en pierre est à gauche, à côté de la piscine salée. Avant ça avait plus l'air d'une baignoire géante hyper-chlorifiée, entourée de barbelés. J'ai voulu changer.

Derrière la maison, les cordes à linge, et le mur brut de la colline. Quelques marches me permettent d'aller vérifier les réserves d'eau, et une poutre en bois, elle, me permet d'aller sur le toit de la maison, vérifier le haut de la cheminée et le réservoir secondaire d'eau, qui alimente la maison. Je peut passer sans problème derrière la maison, j'ai environ deux mètres, et ce mur, toujours à l'ombre, laisse passer la fraîcheur dans la salle de bain (fenêtre haute, petite, carrée et bien sûr avec barreaux), dans la chambre d'amis, et dans le salon. La fenêtre de la cuisine donne sur la piscine. Et celles de ma chambre et du salon, sur la véranda.

On peut dire que la cuisine est indépendante, car on ne peut y accéder que depuis l'extérieur. Un petit couloir sépare les deux chambres et mène à la salle de bain. J'aime cette maison, j'y ai beaucoup de souvenirs d'enfance : les repas de famille, les barbecue, les jeux sur les figuiers, les courses entre les oliviers, la recherche de mûres tout au fond du terrain sur les grillages qui entourent le terrain, les poules déplumées et le coq qui pique, les tomates à la peau dure, les raisins sucrés. Les bains de minuit, en été, la _matalauva_ (ma-ta-la-ou-ba) le soir avec ma grand-mère, en regardant la télé, les chamallow en hiver dans la cheminée, les petit déjeuners avec des _porras_, de très grands churros non sucrés et huileux, le tinto de verano. La sirène qui avertit de loin l'arrivée des voitures, les grillons, l'air qui se déforme sous la chaleur, les mulots, la sieste de l'après midi, quand tous les hommes accaparent les canapés et les fauteuils, même les transats. Les rires. La joie. Le passé.

Je me souviens de tout cela chaque matin, quand je sort pour m'abreuver des rayons de soleils en m'étirant, comme maintenant. J'étire les bras, j'étire les jambes, j'étire le cou qui craque, j'étire le dos qui craque. Oui, j'ai pas 20 ans et je craque de partout, comme les petites vieilles. On me dis souvent que j'aurais de l'arthrose avant mes 30 ans.

Re-bref. Direction la cuisine. Je me tourne et là...

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Là, juste dans le fauteuil, à l'angle de la véranda, y'a un mec. Un Mec. Qui dort. Apparemment. Je vais pas allez vérifier. Un pas en arrière, je rentre, et je prend mon taser et ma bombe au poivre dans la commode juste à droite de l'entrée, sous la télé. Je vous l'ai dit. C'est dangereux, de vivre toute seule à la campagne. Surtout les jolies filles. Et non, je me vante pas ! Je regarde vite-fait par la porte, le mec est toujours là.

Bon. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Je m'approche, puis siffle. Monsieur, se réveille, me fixe. C'est qu'il est pas mal du tout !

_-Où suis-je ?_ Me demande-t-il.

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu fous quoi chez moi ?_

Sans que je m'en rende compte, il est debout à quelques centimètres de moi, sa main serrant ma gorge.

_-Je-suis-où ?_

_-Mauvaise réponse._ Et sur cela je le pulvérise du spray, il crie, me lâche et porte ses mains à son visage en reculant.

_-Putain de salope._ Ses yeux sont rouges et des larmes dévalent ses joues. _Tu n'aurait pas du faire ça._

_-Tu paris ?_ Et je le tase, il tombe KO par terre.

Un peu plus tard...

En el día de hoy, tendremos una temperatura mínima de 25° y un viento de..

_-Putain de merde..._

_-Enfin réveillé ? Tu aurais pu attendre la fin de la météo._ Je me retourne et le dévisage, lui, attaché avec des chaînes dans mon fauteuil de bureau.

_-Détache-moi._ On dirait qu'il va me tuer, il est vraiment vénère.

_-Ouhhh j'ai peur ! Non. Je te détache pas tant que tu ne me dit pas qui tu es et ce que tu fais chez moi._ Tient, on dirai que ça l'étonne, que je l'obéisse pas.

Je pousse la table basse devant les canapés, et pousse mon fauteuil.

-_Je répète, qui es-tu et que fous-tu chez moi ? Tu réponds et en conséquence je te livre pas à la police._

_-Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore. Et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé chez toi fillette._

_-Non mais tu déconnes ? Et moi je suis Elena Gilbert !_

_-Tu connaît Elena ?_

_-Tu es vraiment atteint toi ! Tu te prend pour un vampire, non mais vraiment. Je suis morte de rire !_

_-Je ne rigole pas. Tu as bien serré ces chaînes dit donc. Et le truc du courant électrique, pas mal du tout._

_-J'ai l'habitude. Bon, quitte à passer pour un perroquet, qui es-tu._

_-Je viens de te le dire ! détache-moi !_

_-Ça sert à rien de t'énerver. _Je pose mon flingue sur la table basse. Puis je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, prend un bouquin et place devant lui. _Tu lis quoi ?_

_-Journal d'un vampire. Et alors. _

_-Maintenant lis la quatrième de couverture._

_-Oh putain._

_-Oui oh putain._

_-Je suis le personnage d'un livre ?_

_-Non mais t'a rien compris toi !_

_-Je suis Damon Salvatore ! T'en a d'autres des bouquins ?_

_-Six tomes. Et si tu es vraiment Damon Salvatore, prouve-le._ Il soupire, puis des veines apparaissent sous ses yeux devenus rouges. _La madre que te parió !_

_-Contente ? Détache-moi maintenant !_

_-Mais comment t'es arrivé là ? T'es pas sensé exister. Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi hein ?_Je me rapproche et le détache peu à peu. _Tu comprend mon attitude j'espère.. je tiens à vivre quelques années de plus. _Je lance les chaînes au loin, je les ramasserai plus tard, c'est à dire dans longtemps ou quand je trébucherai dessus, puis me jette sur le canapé.

_-J'aurais fait pareil. _Il se frotte les poignets en me fixant. _Alors t'es qui toi ? Et on es où ?_

_-Sofìa Lopez de Montalvo. Et tu es à Mijas Costa, en Espagne._ Il lève un sourcil, et je soupire. _Entre Malaga et Marbella. Donc bienvenu dans mon monde._

_-T'as pas un truc à boire ?_

_-À côté de la cheminée, gauche. _Il va et se sert._ Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim. Salade de pâtes et poulet pané ?_

_-Ça me va. Il est bon ce bourbon. _Je le vois descendre la bouteille à toute vitesse. Là, il me bat._ Tu en veux ?_

_-Non merci, pas à jeun._ Je me lève et me dirige vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre la cuisine. _Tu viens ou tu visites ?_

_-Je te rejoins. _

Je vais donc préparer le repas en écoutant la petite télé de la véranda, puis mets la table dehors, tire les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière.

-_À table ! Installe toi je vais chercher le pain._

Alors que je suis dans la cuisine, j'entends Damon crier, et j'accours. Il est parterre, la peau brûlée.

_-Salope, rends moi ma bague _!

Je l'aide à se lever et l'installe sur le canapé.

_-Je l'ai pas moi ! Je croyais que tu l'avais, mais je constate que non._

_-Belle déduction Watson_, lance-t-il sarcastique.

_-Tu es dans la merde. Tu vis au pays du soleil, en plein été. C'est quoi comme pierre qu'il te faut déjà, du lapis ?_

_-Ouais._ Je pose ma main sur son visage et observe, hagarde, comment il cicatrise. Je détaille son visage, il est beau : mâchoire carrée, yeux bleus électriques et profonds, cheveux corbeaux frisés. La virilité incarné. _Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo? je suis beau je sais._

_-Idiot !_ Et je frappe son front. Je me lève, et lui répond que je vais chercher un lapis.

_-Tu en a ?_

_-Oui, j'ai une collection de pierres. Par contre c'est un pendentif, pas une bague._

_-Peu importe, donne-le moi de suite._

_-Pardon ? _Je me tourne et hausse un sourcil. _Ta mère t'a pas appris la politesse ? Si tu veux tu peux rester la au soleil et cramer, moi ça me fais ni chaud ni froid._

Damon soupire, et comme si cela lui coûtait la vie, il me répond difficilement :

_-S'il te plaît._

_-Et ben voilà, c'est pas la mer à boire !_

Je repart donc chercher sa foutue pierre et la lui lance, il l'attrape bien sûr au vol. Puis je me dirige vers l'extérieur à nouveau.

_-Allez mister, j'ai faim moi. Bouge._

On s'installe donc pour débuter le repas, qu'on déguste, en silence, avec les Simpsons.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, je reviens du potager avec quelques légumes et un panier de figues et d'oeufs, et je retrouve Damon zappant sur le canapé, au frais, les pieds sur la table basse, et Nox, mon chat noir, roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Je siffle, et ils lèvent la tête à l'unisson.

_-Un, les pieds par terre. Deux, remets tes chaussures, trois, range tout ça dans la cuisine, et quatre, monte dans la voiture. On va faire les courses._

_-T'as pas besoin de moi pour faire les courses. Je reste, je vais lire les bouquins,_ dit-il sans me regarder.

_-Tu viens. À moins que tu veuille rester avec ces fringues toute ta vie, et bouffer de la verveine matin midi et soir. Laisse-moi le temps de me doucher et me changer, et j'arrive._

Il se lève, faisant fuir Nox, qui feule indigné, et récupère les paniers.

Dix minutes plus tard, je le retrouve assis au volant du Land Rover, et puisque j'ai la flemme, je vais le laisser conduire. _On y va, sors la voiture, je ferme le portail._

_-On va où? _me demande-t-il alors qu'on rejoint la route, un peu plus tard.

_-Toi conduit et tais-toi. Prend à gauche au rond point et rentre dans l'autoroute, direction Malaga._

Il me fixe, et me lance, furieux, un _« je ne suis pas ton toy-boy ! »_.

_-Merde ! Mais fixe la route ! Tu vas nous tuer !_ Il se reprend, et fait une queue de poisson à une Seat Ibiza, qui klaxonne. _Non mais ça vas pas_, je lui cris. _Je te rappelle que tu être nourri, logé, blanchi chez moi, et que je vais t'habiller. Alors tu peux bien faire un effort._

Il soupire, et dépasse largement les 120 km/h autorisés, slalomant entre les voitures.

Une heure après, je m'emmerde pendant qu'il essaye une énième veste en cuir, monsieur ne se décidant pas, car je cite _« aucune ne fait ressortir mes yeux »_. Sur le point d'exploser, je lui fourre 300 euros dans les mains :

_-__Ç__a fait une heure qu'on est là, et c'est le premier magasin. __Si je reste une minute de plus, je te tue. On se voit à 21h au stand de donuts._ Et je pars prendre un café. Ou deux. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Une fois calmée, je flâne entre les boutique et achète quelques trucs, tranquille, je m'offre un massage chez Yves Rocher. En voyant l'heure du rendez-vous approcher, je me dirige vers le stand et prend sur le chemin un dépliant du cinéma, avec les nouvelles sorties.


End file.
